LA Academy of the Arts
by ManyTalentsD1
Summary: A school where only one student comes out on top. 16 children of renown celebrities all compete for the 100,000 record label deal and the chance to graduate from their class as Valedictorian. Glee/TGP SYOC. Currently *****OPEN*****
1. Info

Well, I got bored with just one story, so I decided to make another SYOC. This one will replace my Skyrim one until I get more characters. It's a Glee SYOC, but it's AU. This is an active contest. It's like Glee mixed with the Glee Project. Each week, there will be a homework assignment. Whoever does the best will be the winner. Then, at the end of every week, there will be a test. The person with the highest score on the test gets to decide who leaves the running for Valedictorian. Then, the person eliminated can either choose to stay at L.A. Academy of the Arts, or leave, but you will not have any more challenges, your OC will just still be mentioned. Maybe in a love triangle or something ;) My OC is the judge. Let me give you a little background.

The story takes place at a boarding school Los Angeles, California. The school is called L.A. Academy of the Arts. It is for people of all talents, but centers on 16 talented singers who are all striving to be number one. Senior year, the Valedictorian, the most talented student in the school receives a $100,000 contract with a record label and their own album. The Salutatorian gets their single produced. There are no friends. Just enemies and those who aren't a threat to you. A few well renowned families decided to send their child to this school because they thought their child had what it takes to be Valedictorian. These are the families:

(*= Full. Not bold means taken)

***Rachel and Finn Berry-Hudson: **

Rachel Berry-Hudson is a famous Broadway actress and play-writer. She started at the age of 22 after graduating from NYADA. Scouts first began noticing her after her wonderful performance as the role of Fannie in Funny Girl. Now, she has started in over 10 Broadway Musicals, 5 Plays, and 4 Movies. Finn Hudson became a vocal coach. He started off as a Glee club instructor, but soon decided to move on to bigger things. He is the genius behind many of the famous singers who have their debuts during movies and TV shows. The couple stayed together even after high school years. 2 Children: 2 Girls

***Santana and Sebastian Smythe:**

Santana Smythe found a job in L.A. as a waitress at a café. She spotted Sebastian one day and they were allotted time to catch up. Sebastian was an aspiring actor and had many amateur roles. He worked his way up the ladder. He is now making million to billion dollar moves. Santana too decided to become an actress. At first, she did a few modeling jobs and didn't enjoy it. She then did a musical and still was not solely satisfied. That was when her then fiancé encouraged her to become an actress. She also has her own late night talk show, "What Snix Says." 2 Children: 1 Girl, 1 Boy.

***Quinn and Noah Puckerman:**

Quinn Puckerman decided to stay in Yale and eventually graduated. With a major in medicine, she had no idea what she would do with it. She lost her passion for that a long time ago. To keep a steady income, she continued through medical school and became an OBGYN. On the side, she did a few plays and musicals because she still had a love for music. She currently works in one of the largest hospitals in L.A. While in medical school, she met up with her old friend Puck and the feelings started to rush back. They got married at the little White Chapel in Vegas. Noah currently is living his dream as a rock star. He's produced a couple albums and is on his way up in the rock industry. 1 Child, 1 Girl

**Mercedes and Sam Evans: **

Mercedes stayed in L.A. After her record label went down the drain, she eventually found herself out of work and singing in dinners for money. After his failed relationship with Britney, Sam decided to get away. He move to California where he knew he could live cheap. At a dinner, he stumbled across Mercedes. They got an apartment together and Sam convinced Mercedes to get back into the game. A short while later, Mercedes was able to get a record deal and produced her first album the way she wanted it to be. Sam found a new interest in video games. He went to college and became a professional video game designer. **1 Child, 1 Girl**

**Britney and Artie Pierce-Abrams:**

Britney and Arite got back together right before leaving Lima. They moved to L.A. in hopes of pursuing their own careers. Britney started dancing back up for popular singers such as Beyoncé and Britney Spears, and eventually got noticed. She opened her own dance studio which thrived. She was then asked to have her own T.V show contest for aspiring dancers called "The Pierce Factory." Artie continued his love for directing and started writing screen plays. Eventually, a producer finally noticed his script and had him direct his first ever movie. Now, Arite writes screen plays and directs some of the most popular moves out. **3 Children, 3 Boys**

**Tina and Mike Chang:**

After Diva week in Glee Club, Tina's inner Diva was activated. She and Mike got engaged and moved to L.A. Tina started modeling and started climb up the ranks. She went from billboards, to magazines, to fashion shows. She even started her own modeling agency "Tina's World". She is known as the Asian Tyra Banks. Mike continued to dance. He went to Britney's dance studio and she helped him get his career off the ground. Mike started to dance in anything he could. Any play, movie, musical, and background. Eventually, he was able to start his own dance group. They are like One-Direction without the singing and British Accents. **2 Children, 1 Boy, 1 Girl**

**Marley and Ryder Lynn:**

Marley broke up with Jake after a harsh reveal of his cheating. She found comfort in Ryder and they got together. Ryder got tired of Lima and wanted to move somewhere exciting. What's more exciting than California, right? They soon found themselves out on the street, so they got jobs in stores and fast food restaurant to make ends meet. One of Marley's songs was found by an agent and he hired her as a song writer for the singer on his label. Now, Marley has written songs for singers like Mariah Carey, Kelly Clarkson, and Carrie Underwood. Ryder found himself just being supportive. He then saw an ad in a paper for an anchor person on "What Snix Says" and took the job. **2 Children: 1 Boy, **1 Girl

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson:**

Kurt forgave Blaine for his infidelity and they moved in together. They stayed in New York for a long time. Kurt graduated and started his Broadway debut, staring in some plays with Rachel. Blaine refused to sit back and do nothing. He started singing gigs and got a record deal. The only problem was, he had to move to L.A. in order to do so. Kurt was living his dream in New York. Blaine was all up for staying, but Kurt convinced him to go. They currently try to make their long distance relationship work and promise to always remain faithful. **3 Children, 2 Boy, **1 Girl

* * *

**Rules:**

**No Cookie Cutter OCs**. I would prefer original ones and not ones based off of Glee Cast members.

**Everyone is Senior.** **No** Freshmen, Juniors, or Sophomores. I'm going to put grade just to see if you were paying attention.

**Be Realistic**

**Be Creative**

**No depressing ass sob stories**. It can be sad and even depressing, but I don't want them to be utterly unreadable because they're so sad.

**Be Detailed.**

**Be active.** Don't send in your OC and not respond. This is an active SYOC. If you don't do the challenges, your OC will be removed from the story.

**Have fun**

**Send in as many as you like!**

* * *

Put your character's ***celebrity-look-a-like lives in the Stratusphere*** as the subject if you read these rules. If not, your application will **NOT** be accepted. **For example**:

Mariah Carey lives in the Stratusphere.

Simple as that :)

Application is on my profile :)


	2. Cast So Far:

Here, is where all the characters I accepted will be. It is first come first serve unless you don't follow my rules or your OC was kind of boring. Remember, this is an active/interactive SYOC so if you don't do the tasks, your OC will be replaced. P.S. You cannot have the same celebrity-look-a-like or sing-a-like as another person, that's why it will be listed below. There are thousands of singers and actors/actresses to choose from. ***= Full**

OCs:

***The Berry-Hudson's:**

#1. (Girl)  
**Name:** Katherine Barbra Berry-Hudson  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Gemma Ward  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like: **Ingrid Michelson  
**Favorite Genre:** Alternative Rock

#2. (Girl)  
**Name:** Meredith Morrison Berry-Hudson  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Amanda Seyfried  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like**: Megan Hilty  
**Favorite Genre:** Classic Broadway Showtunes

***The Smythe's:**

#1 (Boy)  
**Name:** Lawrence Santiago Smythe  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Paul Wesley  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like:** Danny from the Script  
**Favorite Genre:** Rap/Pop Rock

#2 (Girl)  
**Name: **Jasmine Maya Smythe  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Alicia Keys  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like: **Naya Rivera  
**Favorite Genre:** Rock

***The Puckerman's:**

#1 (Girl)  
**Name: **Charity Rose Puckerman  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like: **Cheryl Cole  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like:** Hayley Williams  
**Favorite Genre:** Rock/Alternative

**The Pierce-Abrams**:

**The Evans':**

**The Chang's:**

**The Lynn's:**

#1 (Girl)  
**Name:** Riley Elizabeth Lynn  
**Age:** 19  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Barbara Palvin  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like**: Demi Lovato  
**Favorite Genre:** Alternative Rock

**The Hummel-Anderson's:**

#1 (Girl)  
**Name: **Lydia Marie Hummel-Anderson  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Ana Walczak  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like:** Britt Nicole  
**Favorite Genre:** Pop, Alternative

#2 (Boy)  
**Name:** Connor James Hummel-Anderson  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Adrian Grenier  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like: ** Jack White  
**Favorite Genre:** Rock


	3. Berry-Hudson Family

***The Berry-Hudson's:**

#1.  
**Name:** Katherine Barbra Berry-Hudson  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Gemma Ward  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like: **Ingrid Michelson  
**Favorite Genre:** Alternative Rock

#2.  
**Name:** Meredith Morrison Berry-Hudson  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Amanda Seyfried  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like**: Megan Hilty  
**Favorite Genre:** Classic Broadway Showtunes

(Both by:** looking-for-ohio**)


	4. Puckerman Family

#1 (Girl)  
**Name: **Charity Rose Puckerman  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like: **Cheryl Cole  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like:** Hayley Williams  
**Favorite Genre:** Rock/Alternative

**(Iloveheartlandx)**


	5. Smythe Family

#1 (Boy)  
**Name:** Lawrence Santiago Smythe  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Paul Wesley  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like:** Danny from the Script  
**Favorite Genre:** Rap/Pop Rock

**(Kappz)**

#2 (Girl)  
**Name: **Jasmine Maya Smythe  
**Age:** 18  
**Celebrity-Look-a-Like:** Alicia Keys  
**Celebrity-Sing-a-Like: **Naya Rivera  
**Favorite Genre:** Rock

**(Iloveheartlandx)**


End file.
